Eight's In
by Juno Aiedail
Summary: Based on Books 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me if there should be any romance, I can't seem to decide!**

Eights POV

The first time I saw another of my own kind was in fact, a matter of seconds ago. When Nine (I know it was Nine, I read his thoughts) walked by, his scars clearly visible around his ankles. I swear on Lorien, my face went completely white. My friend Katrina, who was sitting next to me with her boyfriend in the café, looked at me and said "Vera, are you okay?" concern clearly written apon her face.

I smile at her and nod "Just need to use the bathroom" I say.

She acknowledges this with a simple nod, and I pick up my bag and run into the café. I exit through the back door, and circle the café, making a beeline to the beach. I walk along the water, and when I finally spot him, I put on my best WELCOME face, and run up to him "Hi! You must be new around here; I've never seen you before!"

Nine's POV

When the girl from the beach ran up to me, I swear that at first I thought she was a Mog. But taking one look at her, I know that she isn't. She has long, luscious, chestnut-gold hair, and soft turquoise eyes. She wears a short-sleeved white-ruffled blouse and dark blue short-shorts. In her hair is a gold head band. "Yeah" I reply, choking over my words, "I'm N-Nathan."

She grins; even her teeth are perfect "I'm Vera. So when did you move to California."

"When I fifteen, but we just came to Santa Barbara," I reply.

"Cool" she says, her ankle bracelets, about were my scars are, jingling "Well, now that I met you, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," was all I got out before she turned around and went off to the nearest stand to buy something. What a dumb-ass response.

Eight's POV

Nine seems nice enough. A bit nervous, but nice. I decide to follow him. I mean, what's the harm? I'm Loric, he's Loric, and he's looking for me, so I may as well go wherever he's going. Nine walks through a lot of small streets and comes apon one street that is really close to Katrina's house. One of the houses that are very small, but have huge back yards. He looks around and enters the door. I do the same, only I fly over the house into the back where there are three people, two standing and consentrating on something, one sitting and watching. I look closer and realize that there is a man standing out of side next to a tree, I reach gently into his mind, avoiding all thouhgts but who he is. I find it, he is Crayton, Cepan of Ten, _Ten_, I thought there was only nine! But it explains the confusion iver the ten elders that Vieve and I were confused about. I land behind the man and walk up to him,

"Hello Crayton" I say, startling the man so much he draws his knife, "I am Eight."


	2. Chapter 2

Eight's POV

Crayton begins to laugh. He has a booming laugh, but it is comforting, not the sort of the thing that frightens you. He looks me over and laughs again. "Well, I suppose I should have been expecting this, after all, the only reason we're here is because I knew you were here. How is Lyna? If she kept her name that is."

"No, she is Reina now, and she is not that great, we just got out of a mess in Argentina, and she was quite badly injured from it."

"I see, and how are you Eight?"

"I am fine. And you Crayton?" He seems surprised that I know his name, but he probably understood in the next few second since he asks

"Are you a mind-reader?"

"Yes, and flyer, as well as controler of three states of matter, solids dis-cluded. Also, due to a... nasty... incident with Chimaera blood, a shape-shifter."

"Really? I had never heard that to be possible!"

"Nor had I, but, Reina knew, and she knows quite a bit about that."

"I should hope so! She _was_ a medic on Lorien, no?"

"Yes, but I am quite sure you already knew that." He nods and laughs, offering to introduce me to the others. I agree, and he leads me to the yard where the others are waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I skipped the part where I was meant to introduce her to everyone. I like it when there is time for the reader to make up a scene, so go crazy. **

Six's POV

This girl is strange. She's different, she doesn't look Loric. Her arms show no sign of muscle, and though she is a shape shifter, this is clearly her true form. I know that John will just say I'm paranoid, and Sam would agree with me because he always does, whether he actually believes it or not. I really don;t think she should be here, I don;t trust her at all, but everyone else does, even Ten. I feel as though Crayton realizes it too, only he says nothing, he must know something we don't, and I hate secrets.

Eight's POV

Six suspects something, I know she does, and the problem is, she's right. I'm not Loric, I'm Guarde, in fact, I am the one and only child Guarde, sent to Lorien with Number One, who gave me all his powers, for one of his was to be able to transfer them into a stone, and keep them in there forever. He put the stone in my water, crushed, and now my powers are his, and he is dead, and I am Number Eight.

**Really short, but please review anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a reply to the anonymous reviewer, and anyone else who is wondering. She is not Number Eight, she is Number Nothing (as I think of her). She is pretending to be Eight, and Crayton knows that, only he is waiting to tell the others. **


	5. Chapter 5

Six's POV

Crayton decided to tell us. Finally. Turns out _Eight _ is actually a member of the Guarde, and now we all hate her. She doen't appear to mind, just stays holed up in her house downtown, some tiny little shack, turns out she doesn't exactly have money, the Mogs took it from her. Nobody knows why she isn't showing up, we need to get on the move _immediately_. No one really cares that she's not coming, we all dislike her anyways. We just can't leave until she comes out and says she isn't coming. It's kind of a Loric honor thing. Eventually one of us will have to go talk to her and I get the feeling they think it's gonna be me. As if. Honestly, I can't imagine_ possibly _wanting to talk to her ever again. She lied to us, kind of against the Loric code. But then again, she's _Guarde_.

Nine's POV

And to think I actually liked her, and now Crayton's certain that the Mogs are three days away. We could seriously use the power of flight right now, like really, Six's invisibility and whats-her-faces flight could seriously benefit us now. Anyway, nobody's gonna ask whats-her-face for help, so I think we'll send Six, I ain't goin'. And Six seems the most calm about this anyways, but we're beginning to think that calm is her form of angry.

Guenivere's POV (or as you may know her whats-her-face)

I'm really devastated. Ever since One died, it's been pretty hard on me. Maybe I should tell his story. My father was One's Guarde, he took care of us both, and I was basically like the little tag-along, watching while Daddy payed attention to the all-powerful One. When I was ten and One was eleven, my dad died, leaving me as One's protector, which he really wasn't happy about. Until the day I turned thirteen, he was my guard, but when I did, I realized that _I_ was meant to be protecting _him, _and then, surprise of surprises, we fell in love. The rest was pretty simple, until he died, and three years have gone by now, and I just can't get over the fact the only person I love is dead, and all his powers of mine. It really is horrible though, I've been on the run since I was thirteen, all on my own, and I had no idea what I could do until I ran into the Mogs, the only problem is, ever since I met up with the others, my power has begun to weaken, and each day it gets worse and worse. The pain, however, is unbearable. Every shred that leaves me fills me with pain, physical and emotional, for this is exactly how much it hurt One to put his powers into the stone, and give them to me. I hear someone enter the house, and get the feeling that it's probably Six, but I'm in too much pain to get up, another shred is leaving. The pain leaves, and I push myself off the couch and sit up,  
>"Come in, although you've already let yourself in." Just as I'd expected, Six enters,<br>"Um, listen," she says, "we need to know that you're not coming with us, Crayton wants to go find Five, says she's nearby."  
>"Oh, well who said I wasn't coming. Since nobody showed up in the past three days, I assumed you'd already left." Six glares at me,<br>"Unlike you _Eight_, we go with the Loric code, and we respect even our enemies." That certainly shuts me up, so I return her glare and say,  
>"When are we leaving? I've got nothing to bring."<p>

Five POV

I'm nearly there, I can sense them. They're in Santa Barbara, and I'm only some two kilometers away from their house, only a few more minutes. Kaila doesn't want me to go to them, she thinks it would be dangerous. But I want to go, it's my obligation. But it's impossible to run away from your Guarde, I've tried. I'll just have to convince her that it's necessary, because it is. She looks at me, apparently, I'm very readable.  
>"Don't even think about it Jade," she says, "how many times have you tried to leave, and how many times have you ended up in our makeshift hospital."<br>"I know, I'm not going to run" I say, "But you have to see how important this could be. The others are in danger, I've seen it, or at least been told it." I look around, every place is crowded to me, though not to anybody else. "Isn't it our job to keep them safe? They may not have Cepans or anything!"  
>"It's my job to keep <em>you<em> safe. Not them. And taking you there would put you in danger so it's out of the question."  
>"Yes, but what <em>you <em>don't understand is that they need me. They need my Legacies." She looks at me, analyzing my statement. She stands like that for a while, thinking, and then she she gives me her acquiescence with a nod, I'm going all the way into Santa Barbara, no matter what the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS A REPLY TO THE LAST COMMENT, AS THE FIRST SENTENCE SAYS.**

This is a delayed note to the person who commented last. I do not appreciate the fact that you called the story NOT GOOD. I decided to say a few words on my opinion of the comment. I do not know if you meant to offend or not, even though you say you didn't. I appreciate the fact that you stated your opinion honestly, but hope that you realize that the story needs to finish before you make a prediction to the ending and state it publicly (aka. to the author). Considering that there is a very low chance of my finishing this, I may or may not reveal the ending of the story. Now, I was planning on making her story end quite tragically. I would also like to say that I would not have called your review a flame at all as I began to read it, but as I got to the part calling the story NOT GOOD, I realized that though you may not have realized (my cynicism causes me to believe you did) it turned to a flame. Lastly, I would like to say that the entire point of fanfiction sites is for people to come make an account and write whatever it is they want to write about a movie, book, manga, etc.. that they like. The writing does _not_, in _any_ way at all, need to be good! People are supposed to give plot advice, or grammar corrections, or writing corrections but not mention the fact that they don't like it.

Yours Sincerely

Juno Aiedail

P.S. I know that there are no paragraph indications. This is not meant to be grammatically correct in any way. Also, please go through your review and correct you grammar, it's killing me.

Juno

pps this is anna and id lik to say that shes rite u shudnt bee so mean about this stuf. ppl r jst writing stories in ordr to expres their opinion on books and stuf tht they lik.

anna


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, reply to the person who last reviewed (in this case: Another Guest).**

**-**I know the difference between the Garde and the Cêpans, thank you _very__ much. _Perhaps my explanation was not well written, of course. That would be my error, and so if it was, I apologise.

-I realise that although that may be the purpose of the Garde, this a _fan-fiction_ story. I can write it however the hell I want. She's _not_ a Cêpan anymore. As said in the explanation in said story. Also, how in the name of Marlin's saggiest Y-fronts do you expect them to repopulate a planet without any water or air on it? Oh, not to mention the fact that I do believe that each Loric being has _feelings__, _and is just as easily exposed to anger and stupid decisions as any human being is. (They do come back for her by the way).

-Characters is the spelling. Also, The switching of the Point of View's constantly was purposeful, and I apologise for any confusion it may have brought. I did mark each change quite clearly. The reason for that, however, was to show how each character felt about the particular moment, I do hate it (personally) when an author _re-writes_ an entire chapter just to prove that some character was feeling happy about something. (Of course though, let's not forget that we both have our own opinion, and though you may like something one way, I may prefer it another. Thank you, however, for giving the suggestion and reminding _me_that sometimes it is good to change things up a bit).

**- **Once again, it depends completely on the person and their opinion. I know for a fact that I never have time to read through the entirety of a long chapter before something comes up again, and prefer them short (but many). In this case, the story I have written is _not_ meant to be good, and does not in any way portray any effort on my part. I quite literally wrote it, read it, and posted it. Said story is basically a brainstorm put into sentences so that the idea lives on forever,

-_M__eant_ and _towards _are words. Ment and twords are not. Please remember to check over all spelling _and_ grammar errors before contradicting another person's work or writing, no matter how bad it is (or is meant to be).

Thank you for the review, I really appreciated it (no sarcasm meant there, I swear it on the River Styx) and would remember it if I planned on continuing the story. Thank you for _your_ time in writing it, and I would like to mention that it really sounds quite stuck-up when one says that (see what I mean?). Also, I would like to mention that since I am on holiday at the moment, your review took up absolutely none of my time.

Yours Sincerely

Juno Aiedail

P.S. This Reply to the Review is meant to be a statement of opinion. I do not in any way wish to offend anybody through it, and hope that all feelings stay mutual.

Thank You

JA (Yes, that is meant as a pun ;))


End file.
